Ruby screwover
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is a story I've had typed up for a while but just never published...how would things change if Ruby had spirit powers from Yu Yu Hakusho and some dragon slayer powers from Fairy Tale? The talk with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch goes a bit differently and Ruby is a bit more mature although she does have her childish moments. Now...she's going to Beacon but wait! Who said student?
1. Chapter 1

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if while Glynda and Ozpin were interrogating Ruby after her fight with Torchwick, the girl impressed them with her scythe especially when they learn about it's different forms and the fact that Ruby designed the weapon herself? Not to mention that she has some strange abilities of her own… Well…Ruby goes to Beacon…but not as a student. AU OOC Femslash and bashing and slight Yu Yu Hakusho Fairy Tale crossover)**

"You mean Crescent Rose? She's a Scythe, customized sniper rifle, a bazooka, a machine gun, and a guitar with multiple smaller guns built into it rolled into one." Fifteen year old Ruby Rose said blinking up at the two now gaping adults in front of her. She had been in a dust shop when some wannabe thug interrupted her reading a magazine on weapons to try and rob her. She kicked his ass without her scythe…along with the next guy.

After taking out the low lives she then turned her attention to the leader, Roman Torchwick and chased him up to a rooftop where a bullhead was waiting to pick him up. He tried to blow her up, only for her to be protected by the woman in front of her, Glynda Goodwitch, throwing up a shield. The two of them were then met by a woman using some kind of strange fire powers, a semblance it seemed, to buy enough time for the bullhead to escape…although Ruby quite cheerfully blew a hole in the tail end of it. Right now…she was being interrogated by the two on her involvement exactly and where she learned her skills.

"Made my mechanics teacher faint when I showed him all of her forms once I was done crafting her. Still upgrading her and I'm thinking of adding some more forms to her though." Ruby added far too cheerfully, snickering slightly when she remembered how her mechanics teacher fainted.

"So you know weapons do you?" The man, Ozpin, asked smiling at her in amusement as he slid the cookies he had bought with him over to the girl who blinked at him.

"I'm much better with weapons than I am with people. With people you have to try and be politically correct and not hurt their feelings or insult them…it's a pain in the ass. At least with weapons they're only a pain in the ass when you get shot or stabbed there." Ruby said nodding and causing Glynda to snort slightly in amusement.

"That's a new way of putting it." Glynda muttered causing Ozpin to give her an amused glance before noticing that Ruby hadn't touched the cookies, although she clearly wanted to.

"Aren't you going to eat some of the cookies, my dear?" Ozpin asked causing Ruby to stare at him incredulously.

"Mister do I look like I'm five or an idiot to you?" Ruby asked causing Ozpin to blink but shake his head in the negative.

"What makes you think I'd accept food from a stranger then? Strangers may be friends you haven't met yet but I don't take food from anyone unless I know them." Ruby said causing Glynda to smirk slightly while Ozpin looked chagrined.

"I'm sorry my dear girl. I didn't think about that. I assure I did not tamper with them or anything." Ozpin said causing Ruby to snort slightly.

"I know you didn't, I'd be able to smell it if you did. Either way though my older sister, dad, and uncle would all three kill me if they knew I took food from a stranger." Ruby said crossing her arms under her chest while the two blinked.

"You could _smell_ if it's altered?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to blink up at her.

"Yeah. I have enhanced senses. Kind of like a Faunus but most Faunus I've met said that my senses seem more enhanced than theirs for some reason." Ruby said causing the two adults to exchange mildly impressed looks. Sense's more enhanced than a Faunus's…that was unheard of almost.

"From your records it shows that you're at the top of all of your classes, have a far greater knowledge of weapons and mechanics than your instructors, and have a very good grasp on dust. You also seem to have several strange attacks that don't use dust or aura, some of which seem to be invisible…and it says that you can eat almost anything?" Ozpin asked looking at his scroll as he read through the information he gathered on the girl.

"Don't know bout the best grades and all, but the strange attacks are probably my spirit attacks. Spirit power is similar to Aura but still different enough…as for eating anything…well…once you eat metal and lightning you can eat just about anything." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulders as the two just stared at her.

"…You can eat metal?" Glynda asked staring at the girl who nodded her head.

"You want a demo?" Ruby asked causing the two adults to nod. Ruby just shrugged as she bent down towards the metal table and took a chunk clean out of it. Ruby chewed up the table and swallowed before looking at the two gaping adults.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your 'spirit' attacks?" Ozpin asked now _incredibly_ interested in the young girl who nodded.

"Sure but what do you want me to demonstrate on?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to hastily conjure up a straw dummy.

"Will this suffice?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to nod as she stood and held her hand out as if it were a small old fashioned gun.

"You two might want to back away from the dummy." Ruby advised as she built up her energy in her fingertip, causing the two to quickly flee to the other side of the room. They could both feel the large amount of strange energy building up near the girl who smirked.

"Bang!" She said gleefully as she made as if she had fired a shot, causing the two to gape when the dummy was instantly shredded as if it were shot by a gun!

"That's one of my basic spirit attacks, the spirit gun." Ruby said smiling as she lowered her hands and turned to look at the two gaping professors.

"That's a basic attack? As in, anyone can do it basic?" Glynda asked quickly gathering her wits and looking intrigued with this new power, to her at least.

"Yep. Anyone who can access their spirit energy can do it, they just need to focus a little." Ruby said nodding and causing Glynda to grin, she _realllllly_ wanted to learn this new type of energy. Ozpin's eyes gleamed in interest as well as he retook his seat and grinned behind his hands, which were covering his mouth. This would be an intriguing school year for sure and it would all start with his next words.

"Miss Rose…I think I have a proposition for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you a dolt or something? You could have blown us all off of the cliff!" A white haired girl was yelling at Ruby when she arrived at Beacon. Ruby had been pushed away by her older sister, who thought she was coming there as a student, when her older sister ran off to talk to some of her friends and ended up tripping over some arrogant girls luggage.

"Are _you_ a dolt for shaking an improperly secured vial of dust in someone's face?" A sharp woman's voice said causing the girl to yelp slightly when her arm was grabbed by none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Are you alright Miss Rose?" Glynda asked looking over at the red caped teen on the ground, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm…okay Miss Goodwitch. Thankfully you intervened before my allergies acted up." Ruby said after a moment as she stood up and dusted off her almost professional looking black and red dress…although it was made for mobility and her signature cape was still in its usual place.

"Good. I'd hate for you to be blown up before the first day of class. How many times do I have to tell you? To you it's Glynda." Glynda said rolling her eyes slightly but giving the younger girl a fond smile. So she grew attached to the small girl…she wasn't the only one. Less than ten minutes after meeting the other teachers…Ruby was all but adopted by the Beacon staff.

"Thank you…I think and how many times do I have to tell you? If I'm going to call you by your first name, you call me by mine. That means calling me Ruby not Miss Rose." Ruby said smirking at the older woman who released the now confused and startled white haired girls arm.

"Very well Mi- sorry habit- Ruby. Now then. Shall we get to the assembly?" Glynda asked smiling slightly at the smaller girl who nodded and walked off with the teacher.

"Who was that?" A black haired girl asked the white haired girl a moment later, both watching the two women walking away…the white haired girl merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You all may stay here for tonight but before you get too comfortable…I would like to introduce you to the newest Beacon Academy Staff Member. Students, this is Miss Ruby Rose, Professor Rose to you all." Glynda said smirking at the roar of shock and disbelief when Ruby walked up to stand beside the blond woman, having hidden in the shadows of the stage earlier.

"Don't let her age fool you. She is a master with her chosen weapons, beyond master level in mechanics and weaponry, almost master level with Dust usage, and beyond Master levels with her two special talents. She will be your new weaponry, mechanics, Spirit, and Semblance teacher. She will also be my assistant in the combat class should the schedules not collide." Glynda said causing jaws to drop and a piercing whistle to be heard.

"My baby sister's a badass!" Ruby's older sister Yang could be heard saying loud and proud, causing Ruby and Glynda to crack up along with some others.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to refer to me as Professor Rose when in class Miss Xio Long, despite being my older sister." Ruby said quirking a slight grin to her older sister.

"Not in class right now Rubs!" Yang shouted back causing Glynda to snort and eye Ruby pointedly.

"I see finding loopholes is a genetic trait." Glynda said dryly, causing Ruby to give her a grin as well.

"Are there any questions for Professor Rose?" Glynda asked the assembled students after clearing her throat slightly to regain her professional air.

"How old are you?" One guy shouted up at Ruby.

"It's rude to ask a girl her age…not that I'm the pinnacle of manners myself…but I'm fifteen if you must know." Ruby said causing both her sister and Glynda to snort at the part about her not being the pinnacle of manners. Boy wasn't that an understatement.

"What kind of weapon do you use?" One girl asked curiously, causing Ruby to smirk.

"That's a surprise. You'll have to wait until you see me fight for the first time to see what my weapon is." Ruby answered calmly and causing the girl to pout.

"Do you like breaking peoples legs?" An orange haired girl asked causing Yang to guffaw loudly.

"Only when they start something with me…stop laughing Yang." Ruby said glaring slightly at her sister who turned her laughter into chuckles.

"What did Miss Goodwitch mean by 'Spirit' Teacher?" A red haired girl asked causing Ruby to smile.

"Ah now there's a good question. You see I have access to something called Spirit energy. It's a force similar in many respects to Aura but at the same time it is different enough that you can't substitute one for the other. Using my Spirit Energy I can do many things. For example… I can coat my feet and fists in it to make my punches and kicks stronger, I can use it to heal someone else's wounds although I'm not specialized in that field of it, or I can channel it into an attack of all kinds. A Spirit sword, a Spirit Gun, use it in conjunction with plants and other things to use different attacks, even harness Nature to a degree without the use of Dust. Some of you may be able to unlock your own Spirit Energy but most of you will not be able to. I will teach the ones who can how to use the new power to the best of both mine and their degree." Ruby said causing many to murmur, wondering who would have this cool new power or not.

"Spirit energy can also come in many specialized fields. For example…someone can use spirit energy to heal wounds but their attacking abilities with it will be very weak. Some can use it to cause a great amount of damage but their healing abilities with it are weak and fickle. Some can use it in conjecture with plants to make them deadly, others can use it in conjecture with weapons they already have and then there are those like me who can do a bit of everything with it and specialize in nothing with it. A jack of all trades if you will, although our abilities can lean more to one type than another. It all depends on the person and how they harness it. Spirit energy also replenishes differently than Aura but is measured at about the same levels. Everything else you will learn about in your first class when I see who has the ability to use it and who doesn't. Anymore questions?" Ruby asked causing everyone to gape at what could be done with the mysterious new energy.

"Um…why do you smell like a Faunus but not look like one? A really strong Faunus at that?" A Faunus girl with rabbit features asked timidly.

"Ah that would be because of the reason I'm the semblance teacher. You see I have enhanced senses much like a Faunus's but every Faunus I've met so far claim that my senses are much more enhanced than theirs are. I also have the ability to eat and manipulate just about everything." Ruby said causing someone to scoff from in the middle of the crowd.

"Hmm a demonstration then…Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby asked turning to her coworker who nodded and levitated a large slab of metal glowing with her purple aura over to the girl. Ruby simply walked forward…and took a large bite out of the metal and aura, causing many to gasp shocked when she chewed it up and swallowed it easily.

Everyone watched shocked as Ruby then concentrated for a second before her arms were coated in metal and slammed into the rest of the slab, effortlessly shattering it. Ruby looked at the dead silent, aside from a laughing Yang, students as her arms turned back to normal. Her next words caused Glynda to laugh as well as she led the younger teacher from the room.

"Anyone else have a question? No? Well then have a goodnight and I'll see you all at the initiation tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This will be fun to watch." Ruby said smirking as she watched the students be launched through the air and out into the Emerald Forest below.

"It usually is." Glynda agreed as they used the cameras to watch the students land, Ruby holding a bag of popcorn and having on a soda cap much to the two older teachers amusement. The three of them were even sharing the popcorn.

"Although… it is kind of creepy." Ruby said causing the two older ones to blink at her as Pyrrha pinned Juane to a tree with her spear.

"What is?" Glynda asked blinking as she stole some of the smaller teachers popcorn. Although it wasn't really stealing if the girl gave her some willingly.

"The whole first eye contact makes you partners thing. It sounds like you're playing matchmaker with the students." Ruby said causing the two older teachers to pause for a moment as they looked at each other for a long moment.

"I've never thought about it like that before. It's always been like that." Glynda said finally…causing Ruby to snicker slightly while Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"Makes me almost wonder who my partner would have been if I were a student." Ruby said idly causing the other two to shrug slightly.

"With your luck that I've observed? Probably that Weiss girl who you got into a confrontation with yesterday." Glynda said causing Ruby to nod slightly in agreement. With her luck that was probably right.

"Hmm odd number this year. Looks like there will be a team of three this year." Ozpin noted as everyone began pairing off aside from one girl, the white haired girl that the two women were talking about ironically enough.

"Can't wait to see what team names we'll decide on this year." Glynda said with a chuckle while Ruby smirked as she highlighted the four 'macho' boys she had noticed in the forest.

"Well if you arrange their initials just right it'll come out as C.R.D.L. which can be either Cardinal or Curdle." Ruby said showing it to Glynda who snickered while Ozpin looked over their shoulders and smiled slightly in amusement.

"And if you put these four together their initials come out J.N.P.R. which can be said as Juniper." Glynda said highlighting another four, they all seemed talented except for that one blond boy that seemed a bit slow.

"Now all that's left is these three." Ozpin said tapping the three girls left over, one of which was Yang.

"Hmm…W.B.Y. Wobbly?" Ruby offered causing Glynda to snort.

"Sounds like they're drunkards." Glynda said causing Ruby to laugh.  
"Prim and proper and miss Ninja maybe not… my sister though… well… most of her fights take place in a bar." Ruby informed them causing Glynda to roll her eyes heavenward.

"Hmm… WBY and can call it 'Ruby'." Glynda offered causing Ozpin and Ruby to crinkle their noses, not too keen on that title.

"I could see that if I were a member of the team but…" Ruby trailed off slightly causing the two to nod.

"Maybe it could be BWY 'Bye'?" Ozpin offered causing the two women to shrug. It seemed to be the best that they could come up with.

"From today onwards you will be Team C.R.D.L., cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said raising a hand in Cardin's direction an hour later as he was announcing the new teams. Ruby was off to the side with Glynda muttering about how it should be pronounced 'Curdle' instead much to the older woman's amusement.

"Juane Arc, Pyrrah Nikons, Nora Valkyrie and Ren Lei. You four retrieved the white rook pieces, from today onwards you shall be known as Team JNPR led by Juane Arc." Ozpin said as the next team took the stage, raising his hand in Juane's direction much to the boys shock.

"L-led by?" Juane asked, well squeaked more like causing Ruby to smirk.

"Yeah you know what that means don't cha? It means you're the so called 'Captain' of the squad and have to look out for your teammates now. It also means you have final say on what missions you take." Ruby said, sounding as if she were speaking to a very slow person, causing Juane to blush although it might be because of the grin she was giving him to let him know she was just playing.

"Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xio Long you three have picked up the white knight pieces…from today forward you will be known as team BWY led by Blake Belladonna." Ozpin said causing Weiss to jaw drop in shock while Yang cheered and slapped her partner on the back as the girl in question looked absolutely befuddled at this.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin said smirking slightly while Ruby snorted under her breath alongside Glynda.

"Five lien says that's going to be the Chinese Curse kind of interesting." Ruby muttered causing Glynda to snicker.

"No bet. Only a fool would take you up on that bet." Glynda said causing Ruby to snicker slightly.

"Ask my sister and she'll tell you that only a fool will take me up on any kind of bet. I wasn't exaggerating when I told you all last night that one of my nicknames was 'Devils Luck Ruby'." Ruby said as the two women followed Ozpin out of the room as the teams tried to introduce themselves to each other and get to know each other.

"That sounds like a story to share with the rest of the staff." Ozpin said hearing the comment and smiling back at Ruby who smiled as well before her sensitive ears picked up on a crass remark from one of Cardin's teammates. Her head whipped around before she dragged Glynda and Ozpin to the floor as said teammate was sent flying over their head and through three walls.

"YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Yang screamed after the boy, her hair on fire and her eyes blood red as Blake and all of Team JNPR held her back.

"What in the world was that about?" Glynda asked bewildered as she stood and turned to look at the younger blond torn between disbelief, anger, and confusion.

"Um… he had made a crass and pretty nasty remark about Professor Rose in front of the professors older sibling…" The rabbit Faunus that Ruby was told named Velvet informed the three teachers nervously from nearby, her rabbit hearing having caught what he had said.

"What did he say?" Ozpin wondered as the boy was carried to the medical bay by his new teammates.

"He had said that he'd love to get her out of her dress and… well I'm sure you can guess, and then he reared about how that had probably been how she had gotten her job as a teacher." Velvet said nervously, blushing at what he had said even though she had felt angered at what the boy said too. Ruby just face palmed while Glynda and Ozpin both looked furious.

"Yeah that would set Yang off alright." Ruby muttered while Ozpin and Glynda glared after where the boy had been taken.

"Glynda, please make sure that mister Russell knows he has the first detention of the year when he comes too." Ozpin requested calmly and causing Glynda to nod sharply.

"Perhaps I should arrange for someone to stay with Ruby at all times in case any of the other boys gets any unsavory ideas?" Glynda asked looking to Ozpin while Ruby's next remark came after she snorted and caused the two adults to grin sheepishly at her.

"They can try but I'll show them exactly what my powers and weapons can do to a human. Calm down a bit. I already have an overprotective big sister, I don't need you two being overprotective as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hello class and welcome to your first Spirit Energy class." Ruby said professionally as she calmly stood up from her desk once all the students were here, although they looked surprised to see mats and beanbags instead of desks and chairs.

"I'm sure you all know but in case you don't my name is Ruby Rose, normally that would be Professor Rose to you all but since you're all older than me just call me either Ruby or Rose… as long as the other teachers aren't around." Ruby said giving them an easy going smile that made a few of the more nervous students relax.

"Now everyone please pick a seat anywhere and get comfortable, today I'm going to be testing to see who among you all has Spirit Energy inside of them. I can already sense that a few of you have it already unlocked but aren't aware of it, others have it partially unlocked, and some have it but it's not unlocked at all." Ruby said causing the students to exchange curious looks as everyone finally sat down either near their partners or teammates. The only one who was alone was Weiss who humphed slightly as she primly sat down on a mat.

"This class will be smaller before the lesson is over, because I can't teach you how to use Spirit Energy if you don't have any. A few of you I can tell have absolutely zero spirit energy or not enough spirit energy to unlock or utilize. You'll find this class to be a bit… different than your other ones. Now I want everyone to relax, go into a meditation pose as if you're trying to touch your Aura. Mr. Winchester if you even think of firing that spitball you'll see exactly how much damage spiritual energy can do to the human body." Ruby said, her calm voice turning sharp on the last sentence but she didn't even look at the boy to see him holding a straw in one hand. The boy quickly put it away but scowled at Ruby who didn't pay him any mind. Everyone was soon in a meditative pose and reaching deep inside of themselves while Ruby watched.

"Okay now don't lose focus but I will go around and tap you on the shoulder. If I don't tap you it's okay, and if I do tap you that's fine too." Ruby said as she began walking amongst the crowd and tapping their shoulders.

"Good now slowly come back to awareness and open your eyes." Ruby coaxed them softly, causing a few people to open their eyes immediately.

"Good job. Now everyone who I tapped raise your hands." Ruby instructed causing most of the class to raise their hands, only a handful or two of people didn't. Cardin looked really smug when he saw that his whole team had their hands raised.

"That's a majority of the class…alright…you all can leave. Go train, go to study hall, or get whatever the other teachers assigned you for homework done. I don't really care as long as you're not in here and not causing trouble." Ruby said pointing at the door and causing several people to look at her confused.

"What?! Why? You tapped us?" Weiss demanded looking confused and angry.

"Exactly. I tapped everyone who didn't have Spirit energy or the ability to use it at all. There's no use for you to stay here when you can't keep up with the class. You'd just end up disrupting the class. So you can leave." Ruby said smirking and causing a lot of passed off grumbles to be heard.

"But that's not fair! Why have a class about some stupid energy that no one can use!?" Weiss demanded stomping her foot like a spoiled child.

"Ah but see? Some of you classmates, and even one of your teammates can use spirit energy. Given how destructive it is when it's not trained of course we would have classes to teach you how to safely use it." Ruby said calmly as she motioned to Blake who was sitting there surprised.

"However because you don't have spirit energy I'm afraid you'd only be a distraction to the rest of the class that does. With spirit energy…distractions can be very dangerous, even deadly. So please leave so I can continue with the class." Ruby instructed casing Weiss to glare and plant herself on the mat very firmly.

"Don't worry Ruby I got her." Yang said smirking as she stepped over, picked her white haired teammate up easily, and threw the girl over her shoulder in a fireman's carry much to the others amusement.

"Thank you Yang. You're being much gentler with her then I would be. Miss Schnee, if you act like that in one of my classes again I will give you a week of detention. I am being lenient since today is the first day of classes but I will not be lenient next time." Ruby said smiling briefly at her sister before regaining her formal air as she talked to the white haired girl who was slamming her fists into Yang's back to try and get the tall blond girl to let go of her.

"By the way you might want to stop hitting Yang. The more hits and damage she takes the stronger she gets since her semblance allows her to absorb the damage and turn it into her own energy." Ruby advised the white haired girl who growled but stopped hitting the tall girl as she was literally carried out of the room.

"Okay now that all of the ones who can't use the Spirit Energy is gone let's get started. Like I said, because I'm younger than all of you just call me Ruby or Rose, whichever one you feel more comfortable with, and when I learn your names I'll call you by your first names as well. I may be a teacher but I'm still a fifteen year old girl so I don't do formal very well for a long time." Ruby said grinning at her much smaller class, there was now only about ten to twelve students at the most. All of Team JNPR was there, so was Blake and several others from older years…and all of them chuckled or laughed at the younger girls sentence.

"Now then, since I can tell that you all have Spirit Energy and unlocked it who wants to start with a fun and practical lesson?" Ruby asked causing all the students to raise their hands high, some of them bouncing eagerly. They were going to like this new young teacher…and more than a few of them grinned wider when Ruby told them what the lesson was going to be.

"Alright we'll start off by focusing our spirit energy into our hands and feet and then we'll start blowing things up with simple punches and kicks. Sound good?" Ruby asked causing everyone to nod.

Oh yes they were definitely liking their new teacher and her special class.


	5. Chapter 5

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was an hour later when Ruby dismissed her class for lunch, walking with them to the cafeteria as they kept asking her questions about different ways to use spirit energy.

"You are a freaking awesome teacher!" A second year named Coco said grinning as Ruby sat with her and the rest of the students, some of their teams joining them.

"Haha. Glad you think so. This is my first time being a teacher and not a student." Ruby said cheerfully with a laugh, only to stop when a throat was cleared behind her. Glancing up and backwards she saw Glynda standing behind her looking at her with amusement.

"Decided to eat with the students instead of your fellow teachers huh?" Glynda asked causing Ruby to nod.

"Scoot over. I want to hear how your first lesson went." Glynda said causing Ruby to grin as she scooted over, getting closer to the rabbit Faunus she had learned was named Velvet, to make room for the older woman.

"Well aside from one of the students throwing a temper tantrum because she didn't have Spirit Energy I think it went pretty well. Those that have Spirit Energy have already unlocked it at least partially, and teaching them how to blow things up with their fists and feet unlocked the rest of it." Ruby cheerfully told the older woman who stared at her for a minute…before turning and staring at the students who grinned.

"…You taught them the dangerous and violent parts first?" Glynda asked staring at the girl beside her who finished off the cookie in her mouth.

"Well there's only so much theory you can do with Spirit Energy and it's usually unlocked a bit when someone unlocks their Aura for the first time and since most of the ones who have Spirit Energy have been using Aura for a while, there's not much I can do with them on the theory part. I _did_ take safety precautions though if it makes you feel better." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Besides I didn't teach them any of the dangerous moves. Just a few spirit Kicks and maybe a couple of Spirit Combos but nothing that can do any real damage to themselves or anyone else in the class." Ruby said after swallowing her apple, causing her students eyes to widen slightly.

"…You mean…me making a crater in the self-fixing arena with an Ax Kick coated in spiritual Energy…was the results of one of the non-dangerous moves?!" Velvet asked looking at the girl next to her wide eyed.

"Yep! Spirit Kicks or regular hand to hand combat attacks coated in spiritual energy aren't very advanced or dangerous to anyone with spiritual energy. Spiritual energy absorbs other spirit attacks much like how Aura absorbs damage. You could still feel the punch or kick, but it'll just be a regular one without Spiritual Energy enhancement. Ask my sister. I've been using Spiritual kicks and punches since I could walk. I've destroyed houses, bars, and Grimm with them but because I have spiritual Energy, I've never been damaged by it. You have to be careful when facing an opponent without spiritual energy though. While Aura could absorb some of it, the forces are too different for it to absorb most of it so you'd hurt someone pretty badly if you're not careful." Ruby said causing the students to gape at her while on the other side of Velvet, Yang nodded solemnly in agreement.

"She accidently broke my arm and three of my ribs once with a Spirit kick when she was two and that was with my Aura protecting me a bit! Those things do damage, and they freaking hurt!" Yang said causing even more dropped jaws as everyone stared at Ruby who was cheerfully finishing off her apple.

"Not like I meant to do it on purpose." Ruby muttered under her breath, causing the others to pale slightly.

"…You're going to teach us some of the more advanced moves though right?" Pyrrha asked staring wide eyed at the small slip of a girl who nodded.

"Yep. As soon as you get a grasp on the basics I'll teach you some of the more advanced ones and help those of you with specialized energy learn how to use it." Ruby said before taking a sip of her milk.

"You can tell who has specialized Spirit Energy already?" Blake asked looking over at the girl curiously and causing her to nod.

"Yeah easily. Specialized Spirit Energy is different than generalized Spirit Energy. Pyrrha has a generalized Spirit Energy which means she'll probably be able to do a little bit of everything, but hers is focused more towards attacks than healing so that means she won't be a good healer but will be a very versatile attacker. Velvet on the other hand has a specialized Spirit Energy that seems to revolve around nature, plants specifically, so her attacks will be stronger if she uses plants in conjecture with her Spirit Energy. Coco however seems to have a wind based Spirit Energy, so she'll be able to use wind attacks like small hurricanes, and she may even learn how to fly eventually. While Blake has Sword Spirit Energy, so she'll use her sword weapon in conjecture with her spirit Energy to make it even more dangerous. She may even learn how to summon Spirit Swords on her own without the use of her weapon." Ruby said listing examples and causing those she listed to have their eyes widen slightly as they stared at each other.

"…You can teach me how to fly?" Coco asked slowly beginning to get a grin that could only be called devilish.

"Yeah. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it. You should find it easier than I did because your Spirit Energy is suited for it while mine is more like Pyrrha's." Ruby said nodding her head in agreement and causing Coco's grin to widen even more so.

"What's our Spiritual Energy like?" Nora asked practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well…yours is a pure attacking one, mainly using your spiritual energy to make your attacks stronger and stronger much like how you do it with your Aura. Eventually you might be able to make a spirit ball in your hands that you can shoot at the Grimms, a Spirit Bomb if you will. Ren's seems more defensive based but also versatile. So he'll likely have a strong shield and a few strong attacks but not very many. Juane's seems to be more of a sensor/healer type. He'll be able to heal most wounds and sense a persons killing intent but he won't have very many attacks. Yastuhashi's is a ranged one, likely to be used in conjecture with a weapon that can be thrown or something like that. A yoyo or boomerang perhaps? Fox has a strong Sensor type with a minor sonar and exploding type, likely the exploding Grimm technique that I've heard about uses some of his Spiritual Energy so he will eventually be able to make a large spiritual bomb as well. The others seem to have a more generalized Spirit Energy like mine and Pyrrha's although for some reason theirs aren't as strong." Ruby said ticking them off of her fingers idly and causing everyone to gape.

There was a full minute of dead silence at the table, before Coco said a remark that would be agreed with by almost everyone over the course of the next few months to years.

"You…are a complete badass…and the best teacher ever!"


	6. Chapter 6

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Welcome to your first class on dueling. Now many of you have experience with fighting but this class will pit you against each other and yourselves to push you to get better, and we will be using the traditional dueling format fighting. Once someone's aura is below thirty percent then they lose and the match is over. There will be no fatal hits and nothing permanently damaging." Glynda said standing in front of the students with Ruby leaning against the wall behind her smirking. This class was usually for first years and was a demonstration between two teachers to show how a tournament style duel is done…but after learning that it'll be Ruby fighting Glynda…yeah…half the academy showed up and the other half were cursing the fact that they were either on missions or in class.

They stopped cursing that a few minutes later when a video feed popped up on everyone's scrolls and the other teachers gave them permission to watch the video of the two women's fight.

"Since this is the first class, today will be nothing more than a demonstration fight between me and my colleague here to show you how it's done. If there is time afterwards then I will let some of the students test their metal against an opponent of their choice. Due to her…extra…abilities. Professor Rose has been kind enough to agree not to use her Spirit Powers or her 'Fairy Powers' as she calls them against me…although I'm sure that's just to make it an even playing field." Glynda said dryly and causing Ruby to shoot her a grin.

"Don't want to hurt you by accident Professor Goodwitch. I'm pretty sure the Headmaster would get upset with me if I broke one of his top teachers in a simple sparring match." Ruby called causing Glynda to give her a playful stink eye, while a few of the students 'ohhh'ed at that and Nora shouted 'Burn!' much to several peoples amusement.

"And since I know that at least a few of you, yes Yang and Coco I'm looking at the two of you, are going to be betting on this match I've taken the liberty of giving Blake a book to keep track of who bets on who for how much. Professor Goodwitch and I will give you all five minutes to place your bets before we start." Ruby said smirking and causing the two she mentioned to grin sheepishly before there was a stampede as everyone rushed to place their bets.

"…You…are actually letting them bet on the match?" Glynda asked looking at the younger girl in disbelief and amusement.

"Why not? They're going to bet on it either way so might as well make it legal and so that there's no fuss about it later." Ruby said shrugging her shoulders and causing the older woman to think about it for a second before conceding the point, she remembered how often the students would bet on who would win what matches back when she was a student too…and she didn't think things changed that much.

"Fair enough…what are you doing?" Glynda asked catching sight of two small different colored Roses tattooing themselves onto Ruby's forehead just over her eyebrows.

"These are my seals. The blue one is sealing away my Spirit Energy, and the orange one is sealing away my Fairy Powers. That way no one can say I accidentally used them during our match. Am I allowed to use my Semblance or should I seal that up too?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to stare at her for a moment.

"You can use your Semblance, I don't want you to be at _too_ much of a disadvantage. Besides I'll be using mine." Glynda said after a moment as the students finally started calming down and retreating back to their seats after placing their bets.

"Okay but you'll be wise not to underestimate me. The skills I showed you in that fight with Torchwick weren't even scratching the surface of my abilities without my powers." Ruby said smirking as the lights began to dim around them while Glynda drew her riding crop.

"And you'll be wise not to underestimate me. I'm not considered one of the top Huntress's for nothing." Glynda said giving a small grin of her own as she got into a ready position. Everyone except Yang and the teachers gaped when Ruby drew her monster of a scythe and held it easily in one hand.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as she fell into a fighting stance no one recognized.

"Ready." Glynda said her eyes glowing as her Aura and semblance began to balance.

"Go!" The two shouted at the same time, in an instant a spell shot forward and destroyed the ground where Ruby was…only…Ruby wasn't there anymore.

"What the?!" Glynda was just as surprised at this as her students were, except for Yang who was cackling almost evily.

"Nice shot. But all the Aura in the world can't help you…" Ruby said from behind Glynda now, causing the woman to jump away and fling another spell at Ruby.

"If you can't hit me." Ruby finished as she appeared behind Glynda again, this time kicking the woman across the arena and knocking down ten percent of her Aura.

"How in the world?!" Glynda asked surprised as she righted herself and shot a spell at Ruby, hitting nothing but rose petals again.

"I have two semblances…one is Speed and the other is Absorb." Ruby said grinning as she appeared right in front of Glynda, giving the woman a clean uppercut that knocked out twenty percent of her aura.

"Ouch…Gotta give you props Professor Goodwitch. Usually someone who gets hit with lil sis's uppercut are out for a month!" Yang called out to the blond teacher who staggered to her feet and held her chin, reworking her jaw slightly.

"I know what Speed does…but I've never heard of Absorb before." Glynda said after massaging her jaw a bit, and shooting another attack at Ruby again. Ruby merely appeared beside the woman with a grin on her face as she grabbed Glynda's face. Everyone was shocked as they watched Glynda's aura drop faster than a rock from a cliff while Ruby's rose, her next comment shocking everyone but Yang.

"Absorb means that your aura and semblance are _mine_!"


	7. Chapter 7

**My RWBY AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Man what a rush! No wonder you seem so uptight if you're Semblance needs that much control over your emotions." Ruby said releasing Glynda and staggering around a bit as she cradled her head. Things around her began to glow purple and float slightly as she said this.

"Gee thanks…I think." Glynda said cradling her head and glaring up at Ruby, although her hands glowed purple as she made things around Ruby go back to normal.

"Just telling it how I see it." Ruby said grinning cheekily at the woman who bopped her on the head, which earned a whine and pout from the smaller teacher.

"Ha! You all now owe me your first born! I totally called sis kicking ass!" Yang was cackling loudly at her fellow students, along with the two female members of Team CFVY. They had all betted on Ruby…the rest…they went with the 'safe' bet of betting on Goodwitch.

"Thank you for you vote of confidence you three." Glynda said sarcastically as she glared at the three.

"Hey most of the class went with you. We just had a better grasp on her skills…so we went with Professor Rose." Velvet said shrugging her shoulders and causing Ruby to grin cheekily at Glynda.

"My students are awesome…those two are at least. The rest have no faith in me." Ruby said grinning as she motioned towards Coco and Velvet, before pouting at the rest of her students.

"Love you too teach!" Coco called back teasingly and causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry but I don't want your 'Easter bunny' to get jealous and attack me. Plus you aren't my type." Ruby called back, causing Coco to choke on her laughter while Velvet went bright red at this.

"Wh-What what are you talking about!?" Velvet demanded her face much much redder than should be possible.

"Ultra Sensitive ears and nose remember? I heard you two calling each other pet names and can smell your scents on each other. It's obvious that you two are a couple." Ruby said pointing at her ears and nose. Velvet went brighter in the face as she sunk down in her seat while Coco laughed harder.

"Damn teach has a sense of humor and isn't afraid to use it. Any wonder that she's the best teacher?" Fox asked shaking his head in amusement while Coco wrapped an arm around Velvet's shoulders as she stopped laughing.

"And yet you were dumb enough to bet on Professor Goodwitch." Yang said idly, causing Fox to shrug his shoulders.

"Professor Goodwitch is older than Professor Rose and has more experience. I thought it would be safer to bet on her than against her." Fox said causing Glynda to damn near pout at this. She couldn't believe she lost so easily to a small slip of a fifteen year old.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you Professor Rose." Glynda said trying to save some face…and only causing Ruby to laugh.

"Yeah sure Goodwitch! Maybe next time I'll use my spirit or fairy powers then?" Ruby asked causing Glynda to actually pout at this.

"I don't like you anymore." The older teacher said causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

"Take a number and get in line. Be warned…it's a very long line." Ruby said causing Glynda to blink at her for a minute.

"There are a _lot_ of people that don't like me. I've lost count years ago." Ruby explained causing Glynda to look confused.

"How come they don't like you?" Glynda asked causing everyone to look curious too.

"Same reason you don't like me anymore. I kicked their asses while holding back more than half my power." Ruby said causing Glynda's jaw to drop open, along with most of the students.

"You were holding back that much?" Glynda asked in shock and causing Ruby to smirk at her.

"Yeah. All of my spirit powers are about a third of my power, my fairy powers are another third. So I only really used about 33% of my total power against you." Ruby said causing Glynda to pale slightly.

"If that was only a third of your power…I _never_ want to fight you when you're at your full power." Glynda said causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ruby said casually before she winced as she rubbed her head.

"One downside to my semblances though is that it leaves me a bit drained afterwards as I try to sort through your memories and all and separate them from my own." Ruby said causing Glynda to pale.

"You get people's memories when you 'absorb' their aura and all?" Glynda asked causing a few people to mutter impressed at this.

"Memories, a bit of your aura, some of your semblance if you have one, a couple of your skills, and even your emotions some times." Ruby cheerfully said causing Glynda and more than a few others to gape at her wide eyed.

"No way…Prove it!" Weiss demanded glaring angrily at Ruby who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you volunteering to be a test dummy?" Ruby asked causing Weiss to scowl but shake her head.

"I'll be the guinea pig!" Coco volunteered grinning and causing Ruby and a few others to snort slightly.

"A guinea pig and a bunny… not the weirdest couple I've seen. Alright Coco get down here." Ruby said snorting and causing Coco to grin as she jumped into the arena.

"This is probably going to hurt a bit." Ruby warned causing the girl to shrug her shoulders indifferently before Ruby touched Coco's arm.

"Holy Emerald City that hurts!" Coco shouted yanking free of the younger girl who gave her an apologetic grin.

"…You two had your first kiss in combat class? Really?" Ruby asked causing Velvet to blush darkly while everyone jaw dropped.

"I tripped! It was an accident I swear!" Velvet said defensively at the look everyone else was giving her.

"The look on your faces was amusing though, and I still swear I had never seen either of you turn that dark red before." Glynda said snickering slightly and causing a few people to give playful wolf whistles.

"You would know. You tripped her up using your semblance." Ruby said smirking at Glynda who merely shrugged under the looks she was getting.

"I got tired of them dancing around each other and decided to give them a little… push." Glynda said smirking slightly and causing Ruby to laugh. No really she threw her head back and let out what was less of a laugh and more of a cackle while Coco and Velvet and…pretty much everyone else was staring at Glynda shocked as Ruby's exclamation rang throughout the room and the videos.

"And people wonder why we get along so well!"


End file.
